


Movie Night

by Awal



Series: Close your eyes (chopped and screwed) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awal/pseuds/Awal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second time that she and Willow have watched these movies together, criticizing, analyzing, preparing. S2BTVS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> All of my gratitude goes to my amazing beta LanaLucy 

It's quiet in her bedroom. _Too quiet_ Buffy thinks. She doesn't know if its just slayer sensitivity or the situation, but all she can think about is how harsh her breathing sounds, how awkward it is to appear unaffected by what’s happening on the small TV in her bedroom. Not that she is affected, but she doesn't want Willow to think that she is-- affected. 

Even in the dim light, the color of Willow’s face is clearly a brighter shade than her hair, “What a chauvinistic pig! Spanking? An-and the whole 'bad girl' thing? I don't need sound to know he's a perv.” 

Buffy chuckles appropriately, but really wonders if it's just a guy thing. Angel pats her ass all the time, kind of a 'hello,' 'goodbye,' or 'you’re standing close,' or okay, it’s like pissing on a tree.

“Total perv,” Buffy agrees with a grin.

This is the second time she and Willow have watched these movies together, criticizing, analyzing, preparing. Only its not the same as when Buffy watched them with her friends from L.A. Here, Buffy feels like the big sister.

Back in LA Candice’s huge TV almost took up the entire wall of her bedroom--which was really more like an elaborate and spacious studio apartment-- so the bodies writhing on screen were life sized.

On movie nights they’d stay up half of the night watching a plethora of porn and talking about everything. Sharing tips about kissing and masturbating. Debating the best sexual positions, the best household objects, or which celebrity they thought would look better naked. They’d taken turns confessing how far they’d gone with the local boys, and guessing who would be first to lose their virginity. For some reason they all thought Buffy would be first: she was the most glamorous, the most popular; it only made sense. If only they could see her now. Living in a small town and still not the cream of the crop, no jock boyfriend, no cheerleading squad; she wasn't even the most fashionable. 

Buffy and Willow watch the screen silently. And Buffy feels mildly guilty, like she is corrupting her little sister. They stare, fascinated, as the man on her small television screen touches himself, rubs his frighteningly huge length, pulls, lets it bob up and down by itself. The girl in the film has a hideous face, but her body is amazing. Long lines and generous curves. Perfect tiny pink nipples, abnormally flat tummy. The girl gets on her knees and takes over for the man, her perfectly manicured fingers wrapping around him, and she spreads her own spit before folding her mouth around him. 

“Jesus,” Willow hisses.

Buffy smacks her lightly on the arm. Willow has the good grace to look sheepish when she shrugs. 

“I'd break up with him,” Willow says vehemently. 

Buffy laughs. She thinks of mentioning how thick Angel’s cock feels through his pants and how the last thing she wants to do is break up with him because of it. 

“Can I tell you something?” Buffy asks her.

“Of course.”

“I kind of want to try-- that-- with Angel.” 

Willow’s eyes expand to circles, “Really?” She's marginally scandalized and excitedly curious at the same time. 

“And by 'kind of'' I mean I really want to do that. The part with my mouth, not the whole role play thing. I don't have enough daddy issues for that.” 

“Well, you did say that you guys have been doing—things, lately.” 

“Well, yeah. But this would be different, I mean he'll be watching me do that. And what if I have a saliva deficiency? Seriously my mouth feels dry right now.”

“I'm sure you'll be fine. And-and its Angel. And he's all mature, and non-judgmental. And hey, tell him to close his eyes. Or you could bring a scarf! Better yet, tie him up, be all take-chargey” 

“Whoa girl. I'm not trying to be kinky Buffy, just knows-what-she's-doing Buffy.” She stood from her cross-legged position on the floor and stopped the DVD player, removing the unmarked disc and sliding it into the case for a Dorothy Hamill documentary. “Have you ever thought about doing anything? Like a fantasy? Maybe with a certain person we both know?”

“With Xander? Just fantasies. Dreams. Thoughts that will never come to fruition.” Willow lays back onto her pillow with a huff.

The room is bathed in unnatural blue light from the TV. When Buffy presses 'power,' darkness descends and she has to wait for her eyes to adjust before she can step over Willow’s pallet to get to her bed.

“He'll come around,” she assures Willow. “But maybe when he does you'll already have a hot new boyfriend.”

“Maybe.” Willow doesn't sound at all hopeful. 

Pillows shuffle and Buffy can hear the scrape of the blankets as Willow gets comfortable. 

“Goodnight Will.” 

“Night.” 

Buffy lies in bed staring into the darkness late into the night, replaying the video, thinking about the length and girth of Angel. Imagining the flavor. She listens to Willows even breathing, counts the seconds between the movement of air before she slides her arm under her nightgown and lets her hand play with her nipples. She takes turns rolling them between her fingers and pinching them hard enough to sting before she drags her hand down her stomach and beneath her panties and sinks two fingers into the cream between her thighs. 

His name falls from her lips in a broken syllable that dies in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many outtakes I wrote from the prompt "Close your eyes." What if 'becoming' wasn't the first or last time that the phrase was used.
> 
> (Also because at the time i'd come across too many stories where Angel is literally afraid to blink in Buffy's presence. *Insert eye roll*)


End file.
